


Stalker

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Harassment, POV Second Person, Sexual Harassment, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: No matter how hard you looked, you couldn’t figure out which person in the crowd was sending you those messages.





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 6, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series.This is a prequel to “Fear”. It’s more creepy if you’ve read “Fear” before this, but chronologically it takes place before it. I had been thinking of writing this before “Fear” but never ended up doing it. Last night when I was too tired to write smut (which I must be pretty awake to write well), I started writing this. Finished it tonight and now it’s up for your reading pleasure.

“Nooo! It has to be done in a nasally tone!” Ken corrected enthusiastically. He raised his pitch and began to talk like a middle-aged woman, “But I don’t know why you kindergarteners are trying so hard. You’re 200 years too early!” You burst into laughter, falling onto Leo as Ken hunched over and shrugged his shoulders up to look like an elderly woman. “Who do you think you are! This is public! We are in public!” he screeched. “You five year olds! Leo, I didn’t raise you to go out all willy-nilly like this! You kindergartener! Look at you in that leather! Where is the pink fleece jacket I gave you for your birthday!”

Leo growled. He reached across the table to swat at Ken, moving forward enough that you slid down behind him. You clawed at his shoulders, trying to gain some support, but the efforts were futile. You grip weakened as you became aware of the ache in your cheeks and stomach, but you just couldn’t get yourself under control—especially not after Ken started squawking.

“Kindergartener! What are you doing! AAH! AAAAH!! I didn’t raise you this way!! AAAH!!” You couldn’t see anything except the small of Leo’s back, but from the sounds of things, Leo was beating Ken with the alcohol menu. Tears welled up in your eyes and your abs started to strain uncomfortably as you started to lose the ability to breath. Maybe it was the cocktail you’d ordered that made Ken even more amusing than normal, or maybe it’d been your lack of sleep.

“I was born before you!” Leo cried in frustration, his words followed by a fairly loud whack. Ken laughed in his normal register before picking up his old lady voice again.

“Why are you hitting me? You horrible man! Help your girlfriend! Her face is practically buried in your ass and this is public! Indecent! Indecent, I tell you!!” Another loud whack. Laughter wracked your body again. Leo shifted to the side and helped you sit up, pulling you into his arms to let you laugh into his chest. But you couldn’t calm down. Every time you came close to recovering, Ken saying ass in that voice came back to you and you started laughing all over again. After a few minutes, you could feel Leo shaking with silent laughter as well. He leaned forward, burying his face in your hair.

“Honestly, I had no idea I was this funny,” Ken said sheepishly, laughter tinting his voice as well. Leo shook for a few more moments before lifting his head.

“I think her drink might have been too strong,” Leo said, amused. You hit his chest as you took a deep breath and finally composed yourself.

“My drink was _not_ too strong. But the way he cusses in that voice is beyond funny,” you defended yourself as you pulled back.  You untangled yourself from Leo and returned to the position you were in before Ken decided to get ridiculous.

“Now I know your weakness,” Ken said, a dirty smirk pulling the corner of his mouth up. Leo reached across the table and hit his arm. “Yaaah, don’t be so mean,” Ken scolded, cradling his arm to his chest and giving Leo a look.

“Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you,” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes. Despite his attitude, you knew that Leo treasured Ken’s existence in his life. They had been friends ever since they’d met at a regional singing contest years ago.  The level of comradery between them was such that it seemed perfectly natural to have Ken join you on outings with Leo, even when he lacked a date.

Ken laughed at Leo’s words, giving him a genuine smile. Someone approached the mike stand on the small stage in the bar, drawing your attention. Music started playing and Leo and Ken’s attention was fully focused on the man as he sang. Even though he was someone all too familiar to you, you didn’t want to let on that you knew him. After a few moments, Leo turned away disinterested.

“His voice is unique, but it’s not my thing,” he said, shaking his head. You pinched him on the arm.

“Be nice. You don’t want others to say things like that about you, right?” you scolded.

“I’m entitled to my opinion,” Leo pouted. You sighed, giving the singer a long, sympathetic glance.

“I think the soju is starting to hit me,” Ken smiled sheepishly. “I’ll be back.” He slid out of the booth and disappeared to the back where the bathrooms were located.

“I should get us some tea. You’re singing soon,” Leo said, taking your hand in his under the table.

“Don’t worry about it,” you insisted, squeezing his hand.

“You need to sober up some more before you go. Aren’t you planning on singing a fast song?”

“I told you, I’m not drunk. I just had one cocktail.”

“I’m getting us tea,” Leo insisted, releasing your hand and sliding out of the booth. You sighed, leaning back onto the back of the booth. Though his stubbornness could be quite annoying, little gestures like this made you feel comfortable about your relationship with him again.

Since you were alone, you turned your attention to the singer. He was a close friend, probably too close. Friend might not have even been the right word to call him. The memories of the last time you’d gone to his place were still somewhat fresh on your mind and it made your stomach knot.

Suddenly your phone buzzed, catching you off guard. Your stomach knotted more as you reached in your pocket and pulled it out. It was the same unknown number that had been harassing you for a few weeks now.  You frowned, carefully reading the message.

“ _That’s some expression you’ve got looking at that singer._ ”

You looked up from your phone and scanned the crowd, but no one looked suspicious.  Knitting your brows together, you looked back down at your phone to read the text again.

“Is something wrong?” Ken asked, sliding back into the booth. You quickly shoved your phone back in your pocket. “You look distressed.”

“It’s nothing,” you said, “Just feeling a little sick suddenly.” Ken leaned across the booth and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead.

“I hope it’s just the alcohol. You don’t feel warm,” Ken said, squinting as he examined your face. “You’re not even flushed.”

“I told you I didn’t drink too much. Why do you keep assuming I’m such a light weight?” Ken laughed at your scolding and sat back.

“Maybe Leo does because he’s a lightweight himself.” You rolled your eyes. Leo wasn’t much of a drinker, even in times of celebration. Maybe it had to do with how he liked to be in control of his words and actions at all times. Regardless of the reason, it was actually an aspect of Leo that had attracted you to him. “Anyway, what kind of sick?”

“I’m starting to get a bad headache,” you lied, bringing your hand to your temple.

“Your head hurts?” Leo asked, putting three cups of tea on the table before sliding back into his seat. You nodded.

“I think I want to go home. The music is getting really irritating all of a sudden,” you sad, flinching as the song changed to one with a heavier bass beat. The stalker you’d been having problems with recently was somewhere in the bar and this highly unsettled you. You wanted to leave immediately.

“But you’re up soon,” Leo pouted.

“I don’t think I can do it. Not with this headache. Let’s just cross my name off the list and go,” you said, cradling your head. Leo frowned and brought a hand to your back.

“I’ll take you home,” he agreed, disappointment tinting his voice. “What about you?” he asked looking up at Ken.

“I’ll just stay. Don’t worry about me. I know some of the other people here tonight and I want to hear everyone I can,” Ken said, a gentle smile on his lips.

“Then, we’re leaving first,” Leo mumbled before helping you out of the booth. You exchanged “good night”s and followed Leo to the open mike sign-up sheet. He told you to wait as he went to cross both of you off the list. Your phone buzzed in your pocket but you didn’t dare pull it out. When Leo returned, you took his arm and led him out of the bar.

The cool night air felt good on your skin but did nothing for your anxiety. You weren’t safe yet and didn’t even know for sure if you’d be safe at home. Half way to the station, your phone buzzed again, then a third time. You still refused to pull it out. A fourth, fifth, sixth message. You didn’t dare pull your phone out until Leo was distracted tying his shoe in from of the station.

_“It’s a shame you left before I could hear your siren’s song.”_

_“But I guess I’ll just have to satisfy myself with remembering the sound of your moans.”_

_“Your voice the other day when you were at that singer’s house was great.”_

_“He goes by N, right?”_

_“He looked like he was in heaven when you were sucking his dick.”_

_“The way his hands were in your hair and he fucked your mouth was nice.”_

You felt your stomach churn. He knew who N was. He’d watched you with N. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to panic. Another buzz. You looked down.

_“You gonna let Leo fuck you like that tonight?”_

You resisted the urge to throw your phone, to scream. This was terrifying. Leo stood and straightened his pants and shirt. After quickly shoving your phone back in your pocket, you latched onto him.

“You ok?” he asked, stroking his hand through your hair and wrapping the other around your shoulders. You took in a shaky breath.

“It just got worse all of a sudden,” you lied, nuzzling your head into his chest and pressing your temple against his strong muscles. He squeezed you tighter. “You have pain killers right?”

“Yeah,” Leo said, voice concerned. “Let’s hurry.” You nodded into his chest before pulling away reluctantly. His arms had been a shelter to you when you’d started dating, but now they just didn’t feel as safe as they used to. Was it the stalker? Or was it the other problems building in your relationship? You just wished for the same comfort you used to get.

Leo took your hand and tugged you forward towards the station. A step behind his quick pace, you couldn’t help but look over your shoulder to make sure the stalker wasn’t watching.


End file.
